Shadow Scream
by Ashena-Iulik
Summary: When a nice planet hides a dark secret, something will be lost and something will be found. Basically an excuse form me to cause some whump
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was walking down the corridor when he heard it. A soft whimper coming from a room down the hall. It was his son room, he must be having a nightmare, they tended to happen more often since they landed on that planet. It was suppose to be a father and son day out with some exploration and site seeing they were to visit a waterfall made of sapphire under a sun that was poisonous. But all went downhill when something possessed a passenger and then managed to paralyzed him. In the end he was saved by a hostess sacrificing herself by throwing the possessed passenger and herself in the poisonous sun light outside the ship.

That day his 12 year old son saw what was worse in humans and to top that he saw his father helpless as he was about to be killed by the very race he loved so much .

He closed his eyes at the memory, it had been a month since the incident.

The Doctor slowly opened the door to his son's room. He saw him under the covers shivering and whimpering . As he came closer he saw tear marks on his face. Not wanting to see his son suffer any longer he started shaking him slowly by the shoulder.

"Seske. Come on love wake up, your dreaming."

"No! Please, please leave him alone.."  
"Seska love come on I am right here wake up"

"Dad?..."it came as a whisper as he slowly opened his eyes

"DAD! You are alright" he hugged him

"Was it the same dream?"

"Yeah, only this time I was close to saving you I swear I was so close!"

"It's okay son, I am right here, shhh.. you don't need to worry, now come on you need your sleep you didn't quite get enough rest lately"

"Can you tell me a story first, about your adventures, or about your home, or you friends or maybe you could tell me one when you saved the day and the good guys started to chase you after…"

"Easy, yes I will, now calm down. I wonder where did you get all that energy from? Anyway lets get you all settled after story bed. Alright? "

"Yup."

After the story of a child on Gallifrey that was running and causing mayhem, he kissed him on the head and went to get up and leave

"Dad can you check for the monsters under my bed?"

Surprised by the strange new request coming from his son with a chuckle he bent down to check underneath the bed and saw him. Another him, under the bed, staring back at him quivering and whispering "dad, there's somebody on my bed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I got to post the 1****st**** chapter right before my exams started and it all has been too stressing and time demanding to start writhing. Hopefully I will update every weekend and that my writhing will get better :) any suggestions are welcomed.**

Chapter 2

Ianto and Martha were heading back through the plaza towards the hub. Since the events with the Daleks taking the Earth the Doctor found all sorts of excuses to stay on Earth. He started by saying he wanted to make sure that humans had no other means of self destruct, then he found another reason of staying because he had to keep an eye on the rift because of his use of it to tow the Earth back in place.

In the end Martha, Ianto and Mikey got tired of the excuses and forced Jack and the Doctor on a date by tricking them they needed to attend a formal dinner at a party thrown by a famous billionaire because he was planning on using alien technology to conquer the world.

It all went well until the guy really was planning to "open humanities eyes" against the alien threat by using alien bombs to destroy certain buildings that he thought were occupied by aliens.

In the end Jack, Martha, Mikey and Ianto worked on disarming the bombs while the Doctor tracked down the insane person. After he managed to track him down to a warehouse he went to try and convince the person that not all aliens where bad, but the only thing that he managed was to make the guy blow up the warehouse.

It took the Doctor 3 weeks to recover from the burns and the broken leg and ribs, in all that time Jack stayed with him. That is how they decided that since neither of them needed to sleep that much they could spend the day at the hub and when everyone went home for the day they could go in an adventure.

The TARDIS materialized inside the hub. Out of the blue box steps a man in a long World War 2 and he was shouting back inside the box.

"I told you, I did not flirt with her! I was just saying Hello!"

From the inside of the box could be heard another voice

"And that is the same thing as flirting to you!"

"Why are you so pissed?! You've got your coat back. And I am sure you have plenty of those suits laying around, Aaannd just so you know, Doc, I like you more in the brown one"

The other man pokes his head out of the box

"Is your team here? And stop calling me Doc!"

"Don't worry they are used to see me naked."

"Yeah you naked, not me."

"Ooh the famous Time Lord is shy?"

"Nope but I don't want to destroy your reputation in front of your team"

"You know you could always get dressed back up"

"I've spent a week in that bloody dessert because of you! I AM HOT!"

"Can't argue with that"

"Jaaack! Now, you promised me tea!"

"Hope this counts as that drink you promised me Doc"

"Not that easy Jack" The Doctor says as he walks in to the hub

"Anyway when is your team coming in so I can make myself more presentable for them. Don't want to make the wrong impression"

"Trust me Doc if you stay like that you'll make a big impression on them"

Ianto inputted the code for the door and waited for Martha to step in first.

"So where is Mikey? I saw you last night leave with him"

"He got a cold after yesterday and he was really bad this morning I told him to stay home and get some rest."

"Interesting, I would like to have a private doctor too."

Martha hits him in the shoulder "Shut up it's not like that!"

Ianto smirks "Just make sure you didn't get it, cold gets transferred easy through fluids."

Martha sighs "God Ianto your time with Jack made an impression on you"

"I was only referring to sneezing"

They both stopped as they saw the view. Jack and The Doctor sitting on the couch each with a cup in hand completely naked.

"Hello Martha!" beamed Jack

**Anyway still a short chapter :) sorry about that but it will get better now that I am free!**

**Oh an BTW if you have any suggestions on what program to write this stuff should I use you are welcomed to PM or leave a review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so the fun starts! **

**Hope you like the chapter as I promised this one is longer and the whump will soon follow.**

**Also I forgot to add that unfortunately I do not own any of the Characters nor Doctor Who**

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS this time fully dressed in his usual brown suit.

"So managed to finally your clothes?" asks Martha as she saw him enter the conference room.

"Yeah, had a bit of a problem with a princess Jack managed to angry"

"I was just saying Hello!"

"Yeah and I told you don't flirt with her because she feels very offended, because she likes girls! Anyway we ended up in dungeon and.."

"I don't wanna know! What I do want to know if you and Jack are alright before I start your check up."

"I am fine Martha, Doc on the other hand says he is Hot"

"Jaack.."

"Lets go down Doctor you do look a bit flustered and I want to check everything is ok."

"I am fine Martha, I just spent a little too much time in the dessert"

"How much a little are we talking about mister?"

"Not that much.."

"How long Doctor?" asks Martha

"6 days" mumble sheepishly the Doctor

"Which in Earth time means 12 days" says Jack who has slowly moved beside Martha

"Look there is no need of poking me I am just coming down with a minor heat stroke and you Jack for taking her side you will have to work twice as hard to buy me a drink."

"Oh come on Doctor! I was just playing the precautious lover part, Mickey, Ianto back me up! Wait, where is Mickey?"

"He is home sick and tired sir" replies Ianto

"Oohh what did you do to him Martha?!" says the Doctor trying to change the subject from himself at the same time as he tried to get step by step out of the room, when suddenly the rift alarm starts to ring

"Doctor! Honesty you can't use the alarm every time you want to get away from a check up!"

"It was not me this time"! he gets the sonic out "Look it was in my suit all this time" and runs out of the room

"Fine you get away with it this time" Martha says as she follows the Doctor

"It seems the artifact it's close to the warehouse that guy tried to kill me with"

"Right, Ianto, you and Martha stay here and guide us, Doctor you're with me in searching what ever comes through this time"

As they approach with the SUV, The Doctor could see the signs the explosion left behind. He never visited the place after he recovered. Jack could see the Doctor looking out the window.

"That's the place where we found you" Jack pointed at a region where the debris were scattered forming something like a "V" shape

"We had to use the SUV to get the 1st piece off you"

"Jack, stop the car!"

"What, what is it?"

The Doctor got out of the car and managed to walk a few steps before putting his hands on his knees and throwing up. He started feeling hot since getting out of the TARDIS and he actually started perspiring when Martha came in the meeting room, he thought he just needed a good sleep in order to recover. All went well in the SUV before Jack pointed out where they found him, that's when the headache and the cold sweat started. He couldn't here what Jack was saying , he needed air, he felt like he wanted to get out of the car. He managed to stumble a few steps before he felt the need to throw up. A hand was rubbing his back and he heard Jack

"Shh it's ok Doctor, better out than in. How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know, after you pointed where you found me my head started to hurt and I felt I wanted to get out, to run, like something heavy was on my chest and I couldn't breathe.

I'm alright, maybe it was just my head trying to remember what happened"

"We should call Martha and head back"

"No I am fine now, let's find that object we came for" The Doctor got upright trying to look convincing, he still looked pale and had beads of sweat on his face. Jack did not looked convinced so the Doctor tried to put up a smile and headed back to the suv. Jack followed him and got In the drivers seat still looking at the Doctor who nodded for him to go on and continue to follow the instructions from the display towards the artifact.

They kept driving around for 5 min until they managed to find what they were looking for. The object looked like a box not bigger than a handbag with geometrical figures on it which kept changing and illuminating a yellow glow. The 1st who got to it was Jack, the Doctor was behind him with his eyes closed the his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, the headache was coming back strong. As he reached it Jack bent down and turned to look at the Doctor

"Doctor can you tell what this is? Hey you ok? The headache getting back? "

"Yeah, but I am fine, let's get this over with" As the Doctor opens his eyes he sees what Jack was standing in front of. Any color he had left drained from his face

"Jack, et slowly up and get behind me"

"Doc, what is it?"

"Do what I say and do it now" the calm and coldness in the Doctors voice made Jack move without a question. When he got behind him, The doctor slowly moved towards the box

"Doctor, what is that?"

"Shh… it's a sentient time distortion device. If I am lucky it came from my Battle TARDIS and it will recognize me"

"And if not?"

"Earth's time lines will converge o a single point"

"Meaning?"

"Everything that ever happened or will happen is going to happen in a single instant. This will cause such a big paradox that the fabric of time will shatter in this single point and your whole solar system get's canceled from existence leaving behind a massive time energy space.

I made this things, and used them. The energy left behind powered hundred of Battle TARDISES and their weapons"

"How can we stop it?"

"You can't, I can" The doctor took the box in his hands, the moment he touched it his hands started glowing gold too, like he was regenerating, after a moment he went stiff, threw his head back and let a short scream before dropping on the ground unconscious

**A/N Well another chapter down the next chapter is being written already so I am hoping that I will update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello guys! I am hoping to finally start the real whump with this chapter! But bear with me and I will give you a cookie in the end! **

**I have a lot of images in my head but they will be very hard to be but in words so any critics are welcomed I don't mind (I'm in medschool so I am used to them )**

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor woke up. He was feeling very hot and tired. He didn't remember going to bed or what happened, everything was fuzzy and unclear. He tried to search what was the most solid thing is his memory but nothing came, everything was fuzzy and covered in a fog. He felt an arm on his shoulder and tried opening his eyes, he could hear a voice calling to him but could not quite understand what it was saying so the last thing that remain for him to do was open his eyes.

He opened them a bit just to try and see who it was. He was in a room and it was dark, he saw a shape leaning over him but could not distinguish the features. He closed his eyes back and tried to reach to his TARDIS maybe she could offer more information to what happened. He felt her humming in his head but was very distant and could not connect to her properly.

The hand on his shoulder started to shake him now and he managed to distinguish some of the words out.

"Come on father wake up! You can't sleep now! You told me to keep you awake no matter what! Come on get up!"

He opened his eyes this time he could see the person more clear, it was a boy, he looked no more than 16. He instantly recognized the face and tried sitting up fast but a pain ripped through his head and he felt very dizzy, hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him turn to the side before vomiting his stomach content in a bucket. He started coughing and gaging but nothing more then bile came up. As his stomach calmed he opened his eyes and was met with wide open brown eyes full of concern looking back at him.

"Seska? What… What happened… How? Owgh.." he started groaning his head was splitting in half

"Dad is ok, its normal. You were poisoned with Rut Hara, we were on Hendra 3 and teaching me about different plants. I guess I didn't pay that much attention since you had to save me from a 5feet tall angry spine thing. You've been suffering of fever and delusion for the past 43 hours you told me you might not remember what happened but I really hope that you did not forget about me again it was hard fighting with you the 1st time before the TARDIS helped me, but I could not sedate you, you were very specific when you said you must not under any circumstances should I let you sleep, I'm sorry but I hope you are feeling better if not I can make you a new cup of tea but you have to promise you won't fall asleep.."

"Seska?"

"Yeah…"

"You are rambling, I can't remember what happened but if you say it was Rut Hara then it might not come to me ever. I'm alright"

"Phew" Seska falls on the chair beside the Doctors bed. The Doctor could feel more clear headed now that Seska told him what happened, he still could not remember what happened or how did he end up in his room in the TARDIS, poor boy must have carried him. Since the Time War his son was the only thing he managed to save because was just an infant and his wife hidden him in his TARDIS before the Dalek fleet descended on their home land. He ended the war thinking all of his race will be gone with the Daleks his biggest surprise was when after the genocide he committed the TARDIS finally unshielded Seskas mind for him so he could feel his son onboard the TARDIS. Since that day he made a promise he will teach Seska to be a Time Lord better than him. He looked at his son, he looked so much like his mother but had his eyes and hair. He tried to sit up slowly, all his muscles were protesting to the movement but he couldn't sit in bed all day. One thing Rut Hara does is slowly paralyses your muscles by stopping the oxygen from reaching the muscle. To many other species that would be fatal since the heart muscle can't survive without it but Time lord heart could survive a small period of time without it by producing energy using a different path but besides energy to beat it also resulted a nasty substance that provoked pain and if in large quantities would start damaging the muscle fiber by tearing it apart. He needed to move in order to get the oxygen rich blood to flow to his muscles.

"Stay down dad. Why are you trying to get up if you are hurting so much?" Seska got up from the chair and was beside him in an instant trying to support him

"Well, next lesson you will get will be one in medicine. I need your help to get me to the med bay. The poison of the plant kills the victim by stopping the red blood cells property of binding to oxygen and so that person literally dies either of heart attack or suffocation, but don't panic yet we have a way of cheating because we can work without oxygen for a period of time but we need to put my muscle to work in order to get rid of that stuff that is a substitute to oxygen because its starting to become toxic and I have managed to get rid of the poison, so come on help me up."

Seska moved behind him in bed to help him sit more forward in bed. The moment the Doctor was more upright he could feel like someone was having his left heart in a grip, he had to close his eyes and breathe deep so he won't pass out. His right heart was stopped and could already feel the light headed dizziness it brought with it he was feeling spent just from the small effort of sitting up. He could not let Seske know this so he put on a brave face.

"Come on lets get me up, but I am afraid you'll have to support me to the med bay"

"It's ok dad how did you think you got here, you were mostly unconscious on the way back to the TARDIS" Seska got off the bed and got his hands under theDoctors armpits and rose him up in one go. The moment the Doctor was up he cried out in pain and almost felled head first on the grown if Shesk would've not been fast enough. He was trying to get his breath back despite the protest of his heart and the pain in his limbs and head he was trying to get his feet under him but they seemed they did not seem to listen to him. He managed to open his eyes and see Sesk in front of him holding him up with a hand on his chest and another on his back. He could see the door to his room was open but what he didn't expect to see was a shadow coming on the corridor and the door getting slightly more open, the shadow getting inside his room getting closer, he could only distinguish the glowing blue eyes of it and an uneasy feeling of wrongness coming from it, every fiber of his screamed at him to run, his remaining heart felt the distress and tried to beat faster but it only caused him more pain, he closed his eyes trying to will his heart to slow thinking he must still be hallucinating from the poison but it was too late he was feeling his heart giving up on him all his remaining strength wash away from him as he passed out.

**Phew! I changed my mind so many times in this chapter I have no idea what I have done in the end. Well will see tomorrow when I start the next chapter what I will come up with.**

**Anyway if anything seems unclear just leave a review or PM and I will answer as soon as I can hopefully without giving you any spoilers :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey people! Sorry for such a late update but I had some family trouble and had to take care of them and then my grandma didn't feel so well and I have to do some medical work which is not very nice when you do it on a relative. But an in all now she is better and because of that I will update with more then one chapter so stay tuned for more**_

_**Oh for the guest: If you can point out what exactly you want me to change to make it more easier to read I would **_**_appreciate_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Martha! Get the med bay ready! We are coming in hot!

"Jack what happened!? The connection with you had cut off since you arrived at the artifact location. What happened there?"

Jack looked at the passenger seat. The seat was pulled back and on it was the Doctor unconscious. After The Doctor picked it up he had to turn away from the glow. The Doctor said it was a bomb and that he could disarm it but he didn't say what would that imply. And what was all that thing about if the bomb recognize him. A voice screaming in his year snapped him out of the train of thoughts

"Jack are you still there?!"

"Yes Martha, sorry. We'll be there in 5 min" and he closed the ear piece. He didn't what to tell Martha. What that he let The Doctor touch a bomb and now he was unconscious. He shacked his head trying to clear his mind and put the pedal to the floor, he had to get The Doctor to Martha fast. Maybe the TARDIS would know what to do

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Martha was restless she didn't know how to prepare the med bay. What went wrong, and Jack didn't tell her either, she hated when he kept from her information

"Ianto go wait for Jack outside and help him if he needs it. I'll be down in the med bay and prep everything up. I don't know what happened but hearing Jack panicked its not good"

"Understood if you need any supplies I've recent ordered a new stack they are in the cupboard behind your desk"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack arrived at the hub in record time. He pulled the suv in the garage and went to The Doctor's side and pulled him in to his arms. He saw Ianto come towards him

"Ianto get the doors open, we need to move fast."

They reached the med bay where Martha was waiting with a bed surrounded with all sorts of medical devices. As Jack placed him on the bed Martha went to work first putting a device on his finger to check his pulse and oxygen levels before picking up a scissor and cutting through his suit

"I'll go and make an order on our tailor for a new suit, sir" Ianto said and excused himself

Jack helped Martha to get The Doctor undress before covering him with a sheet up to his waist after 15 min the Doctor was covered in wires that connected him to different machines ones to monitor his heart others for his breathing, he had an IV running in his left arm with glucose to keep him hydrated. Martha checked every read on the monitors but they all showed that The Doctor was stable and should wake up.

"Did you find anything?" asked Jack. As always he was surprised by the speed Martha does things

"No. And that is what bothers me. He looks fine. No traces of anything physical. All the initial scans of his biochemistry look fine. His glucose, potassium and hemoglobin look perfect a bit low but in the tolerable levels. I need to do an MRI an CT to see his brain activity and I'll draw up some blood and run it in the TARDIS see if she can come up with something" She dragged a chair beside the Doctor and searched for a vain in his arm to draw blood

"What happened there Jack. After you told us that you reached the yard with the deposits the communication broke off."

"I don't quite know either Martha. We went inside and the Doctor used his sonic to locate where the artifact was. We passed the place where we found him buried. From there I think it all went downhill. He complained of a headache and at one point I had to stop the car for him to get off and vomit. We dismissed it as a panic attack or that his brain was trying to remember what happened. But then we saw the artifact, more exactly I saw it and told him to come over and tell me what it was. That's when I notice him going white and perspired. He told me to get behind him. He was very scared Martha I never seen him like that. He told me it was a bomb. A bomb meant to destroy the timelines. He told me it came from the Time War and that he could disarm it because it was sentient and could recognize the maker. I can't believe I let him pick it up, after that it was a blinding light like he was regenerating and he just went down. I took him to the car and then took that blasted think and put it in the trunk. It's still glowing but instead of yellow now its glowing blue."

Martha finished taking 5 vials of blood and stood up. "I'll go run them in the TARDIS and ask her to get ready the MRI and CT. Considering they are tied together I think she already knows he is in trouble. I'll go leave this in the lab and then go and pick up the portable MRI and CT from the TARDIS maybe we can find some answers."

Jack was left staring at The Doctor. If could forget just happened he could imagine that TheDoctor was just sleeping and he could wake up at any moment and throw a fuss for poking him and not letting him sleep. Jack took his hand and sat beside him hoping that Martha would come back with some answers.

Martha came back 10 minutes later with the devices. It looked like a half basket ball size donut. She placed it on The Doctor's head. On the outside of the device there was a screen. Images started appearing on the screen with The Doctors brain in different colors. The colors were changing fast from different shades of blue and red. Then she pressed some buttons and it showed and black and white image of his brain. She pressed a couple of more buttons and the image returned to the colored zones flashing

"Well? Did you understand any of that?" Asked Jack trying to read Martha's face

"The good news is his brain is ok, I've not seen any damaged area. The strange news is that those colors show us that his brain activity is very high. Whatever is happening is going inside his brain. And from what the TARDIS told me if I see those images it means that you will have to go in there and help him fight whatever he is facing"

"What do you mean I have to? Can't she help him. I mean no offence but I am not and expert telepath I just had training in the academy"

"I know Jack but that's the only way. You have to trust me I'll help with whatever I can but you are the most closes person he has right now. You both care for each other"

"Fine, did you ask the TARDIS how am I suppose to get inside?"

"Yes she told me to place your hands on his head like he does with 2 fingers on the temples and 2 fingers behind his year. I will monitor you both if I see anything going wrong I will pull you out. Oh and whatever you are seeing remember that The Doctor's mind has some defenses. He will try to kick you out ether by scaring you or trying to run from you. You'll just have to find his person and convince him that you mean him no harm."

"How do you know so much?"

"The TARDIS told me now come on is time we wake him up"

* * *

_**A/N: Hard to stop at one chapter :) but fear not more to come and I hope I will get you out of the fog I am surrounding this fic with**_

_**And as always if you have any thing to say any critic would be appreciated. But since my beta died be kind to me ;) (in medical terms mean that tell me exactly what i need to change with examples)**_

_**PS She didn't actually die she just got very burned from the sun and now its sulking and its not in the mood for anything but drawing**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello people! I am back! I know, I know, I promised I will update faster but life got in the way again :) Sorry. BUT and that is a BIG BUT I would like to thank all of you lovely people who offered to help me and send some cookies and bananas to_ frankkylou who is my Beta! _**

**But without further introduction here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jack didn't know what to expect from the Doctor's mind. It wasn't the first time he had been forced to look upon someone's thoughts and feeling, but this was different. Usually, it was chaos with thoughts and images flying everywhere and he had to use an anchor just to keep himself from losing himself in the other person's mind. He knew The Doctor's head would not be like that but he never expected to see the interior of the TARDIS.

He was in the console room. He figured maybe this was probably the best way the Doctor kept his thoughts arranged but the console room felt so real. He could hear voices outside the TARDIS. He slowly went to the doors when they opened. He looked outside and he could see the interior of what he could think to be a hotel lobby. Strange. Maybe the Doctor could manage nice resorts and danger free planets. He took a look around the hotel and saw the walls were made of glass. Outside was a vast land of diamonds all glowing in the sun. It must be Midnight. He'd heard of the planet before. He'd also heard about it in one of the Doctor's many rambling stories. He must be in a memory.

Martha said he should find The Doctor and try convince him to wake up. Perhaps he could find him in this memory and convince him that it was all a nightmare. If his memory served him right, this particular adventure didn't go too well.

He kept moving through the hotel when he heard a rucuss of people coming from the docking stations. It seemed like one of the tourist pods had broken down and it was being towed back to the hotel. Jack almost smirked to himself, that sounded like the Doctor's work. He went to the docking stations and waited for the pod to brought back. Through the windows, he could see the rovers approaching: one rover was towing a slightly bigger rover who seemed to have lost a good part of the front of the vehicle. Jack wondered where the Doctor's companion was.

Since he figured he was in a memory, he tried to remember the story the Doctor told him and found it very difficult. Maybe it was because he was in someone else's mind. He saw the passengers start to come out of the pod. Everyone looked shaken like something bad happened. He then saw a young boy with brown hair and startling blue eyes. As the boy got out of the rover he was followed close by The Doctor. Jack tried to shout for him but no sound came. Frowning, he moved forward trying to reach him but the Doctor and the boy just walked through him. It was a strange, chilling sensation. Jack tried to give chase after them, but something was holding him by the legs.

When he looked down, he saw a strange shadowy figure gripping hip by his ankles and glowering at him with red eyes. The shadow started crawling up his legs. As it started working it's way up his body, he could feel a chill and a numbness enveloping him. As it reached his chest, he could feel himself struggling to breathe. Jack closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that he was in the Doctor's head and he didn't need to breathe. But as the shadow reached his neck, his panic was too big and he started to thrash and try to scream for the Doctor. As the shadow fully enveloped him, the last thing he managed to see was the Doctor and that boy reach his TARDIS and go inside.

He woke up sprawled on the floor with Martha standing above him holding him up from her other hand was a glass of water. He gratefully took the glass and drank half of it before he was stopped by a hand pulling the blessed water away.

"Easy, Jack. I had to get you away from the Doctor. For a second, you looked like you were having a heart attack."

Jack shook his head, "It was strange. I could see him, Martha. I was in the TARDIS and then outside. It was Midnight, and I saw him with this boy. I thought he went with someone else there? I can't quite remember who, but it was definitely someone else."

"It's alright, your head is probably just scrambled from being in there. What did the boy look like? Maybe I can tell you who he was."

"He had brown hair and these incredible blue eyes that reminded me of my Doctor when I first met him. The boy was around 12, maybe 13."

"That was probably his son you saw."

Jack was taken aback, "His son? And how would you know that, Martha? You never met his son. I mean, his family is dead."

"I know. After I went to New New York, I refused to get back to the TARDIS if he didn't tell me more about his planet." Martha sighed, "God, I almost wish I hadn't asked…" Martha raised her head, "What else did you see there? Did you manage to talk to him before you collapsed?"

"That's the thing, I tried but I couldn't get out a sound. It was like I was a ghost, they went right through me. When I turned to go after them, I couldn't move. I looked down and this shadow-thing was grabbing my feet. Then that thing started crawling up my leg and I couldn't move. God, I couldn't even breathe. When it reached my head, I couldn't do anything. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up."

"That's when the alarms went off telling me you were having a heart attack. I think you just met that thing that we need to help the Doctor get away from. Come on, let's get you off the floor and into a bed so you can get some rest. We can try again later."

"No! If that thing got to him like it got to me, I don't know if he'd make it. I don't know if you could get him out of a heart failure and I don't wanna risk it! I need to find him and try and make him see me."

Martha looked at him. Jack was clearly tired, but he was right. They didn't have much choice but to try again and reach the Doctor before it was too late. "Fine, I'll help you get back inside the Doctor's head," She helped him up and this time moved the Doctor a bit so Jack could also sit on the bed next to him, "This time when you see him, try and profit from the fact that your way of existing affects him and focus on that."

Jack didn't have time to ask what she meant as he felt himself fall on the familiar grating of the console room.

* * *

**PS I love you all guys but this story won't be too long maybe 3 more chapters :) **

**Stay chill I will come back in force with an AU of Doctor and Donna :D and I hope you will follow that one aswell **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Yeah I know I am late... gain, well that is something to remember, never ever say you will update soon and then go to the sea side. BUT now that I am all black from the sun roasting I am please to announce that the next chapter will be the last of this fic... I think **

**Anyway without further blabing anout...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jack felt the landing this time. The grating of the TARDIS floor was not what you would call comfy. He was going to make the Doctor replace it as soon as possible. He got up and looked around the console room. Unlike the previous time, the console looked darker. The last time, it looked like it had right after they towed the Earth back. After that particular adventure, the TARDIS had been trashed and badly needed to refuel. He hoped this didn't mean that whatever he was fighting was closer to draining him.

He went first to check the outside door, but this time he found it locked shut. Maybe in this memory the Doctor never left his ship. Jack hoped this memory of the TARDIS wasn't as big as the real one. He could be stuck in here searching for him for days and that was something he definitely didn't have time for.

He started walking down the corridors, noticing that the further, he went the colder the ship got. Jack decided to start looking for him in the dormitory section of the ship. Perhaps this memory was related to one of his companions.

As he reached the dorms, he heard soft voices. He walked towards them and saw one of the bedroom doors was slightly ajar. He could hear from inside a voice soft and melodic. Jack recognized the Doctor's voice but didn't recognize the language. It sounded almost like music. It struck him that he must be speaking Gallifreyan. Jack wondered who was he could be talking to. There was no one in the universe that could understand him other than the TARDIS. Though, their conversations were usually the telepathic sort.

Jack peaked around the door and saw the Doctor sitting on the side of a bed slowly comforting a child. It was the same as before. Who did Martha say this boy was? His head started to hurt and he fell to his knees. Something was wrong with this memory. He felt like his head was splitting in half and gripped it tightly, as if to keep his brains from spilling out. He tried to look up at the Doctor and call for him, but was unable through the blinding pain. That's when Jack saw it. The boy lying on top of the bed was also curled up underneath.

**oOoOoOo**

The Doctor was walking down the corridor when he heard it. A soft whimper coming from a room down the hall. It was his son's room. He must be having a nightmare. This tended to happen more often since they'd landed on that damn planet.

It was supposed to be a father and son day out with some exploration and sightseeing. They were going to visit a waterfall made of sapphire under a sun that was poisonous with radiation. But everything went downhill when something possessed a passenger and then managed to paralyzed himself. In the end, they were saved by a hostess who sacrificed herself by throwing the possessed passenger and herself into the poisonous light outside.

That day, his 12 year old son saw the worst in humankind. He saw his father helpless as he was about to be killed by the very race he loved so much.

He closed his eyes at the memory. It had been a month since the incident.

The Doctor slowly opened the door to his son's room and saw him under the covers shivering and whimpering. As he came closer, he saw tear streaks marking his face. Not wanting to see his son suffer any longer, the Doctor started shaking him slowly by the shoulder, "Seske. Come on, love, wake up, you're dreaming."

"No! Please, please leave him alone.."

"Seska, love, come on. I'm right here. Wake up."

"Dad…?" It came as a whisper as Seska slowly opened his eyes, "DAD! You're alright," he hugged him.

The Doctor looked down at the top at his head, "Was it the same dream?"

"Yeah, only this time I was close to saving you, I swear, I was so close!"

"It's okay, son, I'm right here. Shhh… You don't need to worry. Now come on, you need your sleep. You haven't been getting enough rest lately."

"Can you tell me a story first, about your adventures, or about your home, or you friends or maybe you could tell me one when you saved the day and the good guys started to chase you after…"

"Easy, yes, I will. Now, calm down. I wonder where you got all that energy from? Anyway, let's get you settled. After the story, bed. Alright? "

"Yup!" Seska chimed as he dove under the covers.

**oOoOoOo**

After the story of a child on Gallifrey that was running and causing mayhem, the Doctor kissed Seska on the head and got up to leave.

"Dad, can you check for the monsters under my bed?"

Surprised by the strange new request coming from his son, he chuckled and bent down to check underneath the bed and saw him. Another Seska, under the bed, staring back at him quivering and whispering, "Dad, there's something on my bed."

The Doctor managed to take a step back before the thing on the bed turned into a pool of dark tar with red eyes. Before he could dodge, the thing latched onto his chest.

It felt like he was being constricted by a snake. He tried to shake the thing off, but barely managed to move a few paces before falling to his knees. With both his arms, he tried to pull the thing off of him, but it was like trying to grab a shadow. What could he fight a shadow with? Then it came to him light, he needed his sonic.

He looked frantically for the sonic, and saw it on the nightstand beside Seska's bed. He had used it to imitate sounds of Gallifreyan animals for his son. If only he could reach it now.

**oOoOoOo**

Jack saw the thing under the bed morph into a shadow. It was the same thing that attacked him and almost given him a heart attack.

As the thing attacked the Doctor, the pain in his head subsided allowing him to get up and try to help. Jack saw the Doctor struggling towards the nightstand. But how could he make himself visible and tangible in order to help him?

Jack remembered what Martha had told him, to use the discomfort he causes the Doctor every time he's near him. He tried to imagine feeling like an abomination that hurt mortal's eyes. He tried to imagine all time bending around him forming loops and shadows. He tried to imagine feeling like a horrible nightmare.

**oOoOoOo**

The Doctor was struggling. He'd managed to crawl a bit towards the nightstand, but the thing noticed his intentions and made its grip even harder, making it very hard to breath. Then, everything started going numb from his chest to his legs and he couldn't move anymore, it was like back on the Messaline on the cruise. He should have made sure the thing was gone.

He couldn't breathe right, he could feel his hearts beating slower. He felt himself slipping. Maybe it was from the lack of oxygen, but he felt a burning sensation on his right side and could see another shadow passing him and going for the sonic.

The shadow picked up the sonic and turned it on. He was never more grateful for light in his life.

As the light hit the shadow holding him down, he could hear it scream and the hold loosen. He managed to get up and push the thing off him before he saw it crawling away out the door. When he turned back towards where the other shadow should have been, all he saw was his sonic on the floor.

**oOoOoOo**

Jack opened his eyes and started crawling to the sonic. Halfway there, he passed the Doctor and stopped for a second to look at him. The Doctor turned his head and for the first time looked like he could see him. Jack wanted to smile before he realized the look on the Doctor's face was one of pain and fright. That pain was directed at him. It was the same one he gave him back on the Valliant when the Master had handcuffed them together.

Jack looked away and forced himself to go to the screwdriver. He pushed the button and felt excruciating pain. He never expected the light of the sonic to also affect him.

His whole body was on fire. It felt like the sonic was fused with his hands and was sending waves of electricity through him. He managed to open one eye and see the thing release the Doctor before he succumbed to the darkness.

**oOoOoOo**

The next thing he saw was Martha at his side. It seemed he had fallen to the floor again.

"Well, glad you decided to wake up. You scared the hell out of me when you decided to have a seizure. What happened?"

"I think I've managed to p*** the thing off for now. I guess in the Doctor's head the sonic is the all powerful multi tool," He smirked.

"Good thing you found it. The sonic represents his RSAA function. It's sort of like a reset for the memory zone when active. That's why you were kicked out too. Nice timing as well, he was starting to have the same symptoms you had when you first woke up."

"RSAA?" Jack looked confused at her.

"Reticular substance ascendant activator. It manages the most urgent responses to the brain while sleeping and decides what actions to be taken."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Anyway, the thing got to him first. But I managed to chase it away with the sonic. The bad news is it affected me too. Well, third time's the charm. Help me inside again. Whoever you are, you seem to help us."

"So, you finally noticed," Martha says smirking and placing her hands on his temples.

This time, the last thing he heard before waking up in the TARDIS was Martha's voice saying, "See you when you save my thief."

* * *

**As and ending note I want to thank "frankkylou" for being my beta :) and for supporting my terrible writhing :)**

**I am open for a new person to torture for my next fic :)) MUAHAHAH*cough*cough* *crawls in to a corner* **


End file.
